98FL
1 |mission2 = Collect at least 350 Yellow Bear Jellies |reward2 = 3 |mission3 = Collect at least 36 Giant Bear Jellies |reward3 = 10 }}98FL is the 98th floor in the Tower of Frozen Waves. This is the second-to-last boss floor before you go to 100th floor, and both bosses are present, with the laser boss shooting three times at you first before the obstacle-making boss takes over. Also, this floor may actually prove to be a respite from 97FL, where the huge gaps proved to be difficult for many players. Stage Not only are there many obstacles created by the boss, there is a certain part where there are platforms that are separated by holes, and they do prove to be tricky in the second mission, where you have to get 350 Yellow Bear Jellies. Also, the later part of the floor has many of the purple slowing platforms, where many obstacles are also placed. If a player isn't careful, he/she may end up losing lots of health in this area, so time your jumps carefully and accurately! Also, there are 36 Giant Bear jellies for you to collect. Mission Walkthrough Reach Frozen Gate Reward: 1 It looks pretty simple at first glance, but beware of the holes and obstacles! You can easily keep losing health, so equip yourself with treasures that will really revive you at least 3 times each. Also, make sure you get the potions throughout the level because they will help! If holes aren't your enemy but the obstacles are, having the Expert's Baking Powder would be quite beneficial to you as it will let you be Giant for 3 seconds after taking a potion if it is fully upgraded. Collect at least 350 Yellow Bear Jellies Reward: 3 There are only 360-370 Yellow Bear Jellies in this Floor, so you must really try to get them all, because you are bound to miss one or two here and there, which will add up and it may cause you to not complete your mission. Again, we have the Expert's Baking Powder here to help us with our mission! Not only will it help us conserve energy to reach to the Frozen Tower, it can also help us get Yellow Bear Jellies due to the cookie's huge size when it is Giant. Also, due to the holes and the numerous amount of obstacles on the slowing platform, you may unintentionally fall here and there, or you may bump here and there, hence you will need at least 1 revival treasure in your treasures at all times, to help you get to the Frozen Gate safely and complete your mission. Collect more than 36 Giant Bear Jellies Reward: 10 This does sound easy, but the way that the Giant Bear Jellies have been placed makes it harder than it actually is. To make things worse, there are only 36 Giant Bear Jellies placed in the floor, so missing even one of them means you're out of luck. To make your job easier, it is recommended to bring Ninja Cookie's Tree Leaf for that extra jump. If you still feel insecure about the holes that the Giant Bear jellies are at, bring either Snow Blossom's Sparkling Crust or Icy Glass Slippers to help you cover up some of the holes with an ice bridge. Category:Floors